Moments
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Moments between odette & Harry Full summary inside


Moments

Swan Princess & HP cover

Summary: What if Fleur had second sister Named Odette? And she happened do be Fleur's twin? These are moments of Harry and Odette's lives.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't get money

Moment 1 first meeting:

It was day when others school had been arrived to Hogwarts for tri-wizard tournament for fame and Glory and 5000 gallons.

Durmstrang and Beauxbatons the challengers…

Harry wasn't too interested lecture what Dumbledore was keeping about dangers and fallowing rules of tournament but suddenly Harry notice two girls' twins from Beauxbatons. Their asked some food and Ron make himself completely fool trying to look like he was so special and other hand he event notice that he spit some food other prettier girl dress they both look little bit disgusted for that fact. Soon girl's leaved but Harry notice's other girl look back to Harry and smile's at him, Unlikely that unhappier one.

Moment 2 after choosing champions:

Harry was surprised that he was been chosen tri-wizard champion.

He was going to explain Ron and Hermione's that he didn't cheat.

He was walking toward to Gryffindor tower when felt tap in his shoulder, it was Fleur's sister.

"Hey Harry. I believe you didn't cheat." She said.

"Oh thank you, but it's hard believe because you should be your sister side in this Miss Delacour." Harry said nicely.

"Oh I know but what I been hear from people it just is not your style. And please call me Odette." She said with France accent.

"Well thanks Odette. May I say you speak great English." Harry said and felled himself completely idiot so he speak more…. "You have beautiful name were you get it from" And now Harry felled himself even more idiot.

"Oh from swan lake ballet, Fleur from Victor Hugo's book after Fleur de Lys, our oldest brother Romeo after Romeo and Juliet book and our youngest sister Gabrielle after our grandma." Odette said and gave most charming smile for Harry.

"That's nice." Harry said and blushed like little girl.

"Harry I know you gonna have hard time soon, but if you need to talk about it you can always come to see me." She said and was leaving she turned and wished him good luck.

Moment 3 Yule ball:

When Harry had decided ask Odette ball with him he was more nervous than ever before. He and Dette were having this so called study club.

"Hey Harry." Odette said sweetly and smiled.

"Hey Dette. Can I ask something?" Harry asked really nervously.

"Oh course." She said and stopped reading book about animagus.

" Do youwannagoballwithme?" Harry asked faster than was purpose.

"Excuse me?" Odette ask and looked Harry.

"Do you wanna go ball with me?" He asked nervously but little bit calmer than before.

"Yes but why you wanna go ball with me?" She asked and looked Harry worriedly.

"I wanna go ball you because you are brave, loyal, nice, smart, glamorous and beautiful inside and out." Harry said and blushed wildly.

"Oh then I can come with you." She said and blushed like Harry.

"Oh thanks." Harry said.

"If you were interested you was more charming than Malfoy or _Derek_." She looks like she been saw something so nasty and dirty.

"They really asked you?" Harry asked and can't hold his laughter.

"Yeah, Derek only because I'm pretty and Malfoy, for mine own good and politic reason." Odette says and continues "And then I did hit Derek and smack Malfoy" She says burst laughter with Harry.

"Oh Merlin I wish I could see that." Harry says.

"Yeah but I need go look dress and see Fleur. But see you later Harry." Odette says and leaves.

In the Yule ball… Harry was amazed when he sawed the great hall it was like from fairy tale book.

Harry and Odette were now like bounded together it was almost impossible see them without they were been together.

Harry were learn lot when their are together. He had been learn how become animagus he was panther with lighting scar in his forehead and Odette were swan with little blond highlight in her (swan)head like her naturally golden blond hair, she has beautiful blue eyes and sexy body, he were learn about magic culture and different and harder magic.

When Harry saw Odette in Yule ball his heart stopped… She was most beautiful girl he ever seen.

She keeps her hair in normal way (wavy curves), she had really light make-p (like she needs it) and white dress was little blue it was really fitful and makes her look like angel.

"You look like angel." Harry said and smiled Odette weakly.

"Thank you. You look great too." Odette said and give one those Odette smiles.

"Shall we go mademoiselle?" Harry asked and gave his arm to Odette.

"Yes monsieur." She said laughed lightly.

Yule ball was one best night of their life, full of laughter, kisses, dance (Odette gave Harry dance lessons), fun time. All was good until Ron got nuts for Harry and Hermione for hanging with enemies.

Moment 4 After 2 task

Harry was happy and little annoyed after second of course he saved Odette and her younger sister Gabrielle and was happy about it, but he was annoyed for taking task for seriously. But he could only thank Jean-Bob, Lunt and was it speedy that turtle?

"Harry you saved me and my sister I'm so happy. Don't care what other says I think that was truly noble." Odette said and grips Harry and gave him kiss full of passion.

Moment 5 meeting Sirius

After tri-wizard tournament and Cedric death, Harry decides spent time in France with Odette's family. He was really enjoying his summer but he wanted Odette meat Sirius, so they traveled back to England for seeing Sirius how was happy to see Harry and his cute lady friend.

But of course all hell was breaking loose in England.

But time with Sirius was worth coming England so fast. Sirius was get annoyed Weasley's and order. Sirius liked tease Harry and Odette about their dating but Sirius and Odette get together really well but Odette was getting enough Weasley's specially Ron (jealous and crushing in the Odette), Ginny how was cow to Odette and crush on Harry and Molly (how talked only about Harry and Ginny would make cute couple) and this things make Odette go really angry and that make Harry love Odette even more.

Moment 6 Last moments war and after it

"So you are little saviors sweet heart Odette Delacour." Voldemort said calm and soft voice like he was talking his lover.

"Yes you old moldyshit." She spit worlds like they were poison.

"Oh fiery one. I see why Potter fall for you, but I give you free advise join me and you will live." Voldemort says now more aggressive.

"I rather die bitch." Odette says coldly.

"As you wish." Voldemort says and rise wand when green light hits his chest.

"You won't ever tire hurt mine girlfriend ever again." Harry says and looks Voldemort's death body.

"Harry! I missed you I tough I lost you." Odette says and run to hug Harry.

"I tough moment to but you won't get away me that easily." Harry murmured and spins Odette around.

"Odette?" Harry whisper Odette's ear.

"Yes?" She whisper back and hold tightly Harry's Chess.

"Will you marry me?" Harry asks and looks Odette's eyes.

"Of course!" She almost screams and Harry gives her deep kiss while Weasley's looks really angry.

Moment 7 Wedding

Harry looks his enchanting fiancé and smiles his only one how knows reason behind swan dress.

Wizard world priest or something like talks about something wedding couple, but Harry or Odette won't listen one world until priest asks "Do you Harry James Potter take this woman in your wife in this union of magic and love?" Harry answer without hesitation "Yes."

And then priest turns to Odette "Do you Odette Emmanuelle Delacour want take this man in your husband in this union of magic and love?"

"Yes." Odette answer and look at Harry how is smiling.

"Because you both accept this union you are now husband and wife you may kiss bribe." Priest says and Harry does job in rightaway.

Moment 8 Pregnant

Harry was sitting in his chair when Odette came and looked like she had something tell.

"Babe is everything ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes everything perfect… We are going to have baby." Odette tells so existed and Harry drop off chair.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks happily.

"Yes the healer how I was visiting told me." Odette tells happily and Harry start smile wildly.

"We are going to be parents!" Harry screams and runs hug Odette.

"Yes its girl." Odette tells happily.

"A girl." Harry says and smiles.

Moment 9 Birth

Odette were never so much pain in her life not even then when Voldemort's minions or more likely smaller gang leaders… Clavius, Zelda and Rodbart were torturing her in Malfoy Mansion.

"You doing well Mrs Potter just one time." Healer Christy told and I pushed one last time and suddenly I hear Cry…MY baby girl.

"Contagious Mr.& Mrs. Potter you have baby girl. Have you think name?" Asks extremely curious healer.

"Yes" Harry says.

"Oh what is that?" Odette ask tiredly.

"Apoline Lily Potter After our mother." Harry says and looks her wife and daughter.

"That's perfect name and she is perfect." Odette says and kiss baby's head.

"Yes she is like her mother. You did good job." Harry whisper.

Moment 10 Happily ever after

Harry look his children Apoline how was girl version of Harry except with blue eyes and prettier all way. Harry look his Twin son Sirius-James Cedric and Sebastian Remus Potter (S-J were guy version of Odette and Sebastian was mini replica of Harry's) and his youngest vere Emilie Jean Violet Potter (Look like her mother except eyes) all children were bright, charismatic, funny and just perfect. Twins were in Gryffindor with Emilie but Apoline was Ravenclaw. Harry is truly proud all of his children and his wife. Suddenly he feels tap in his shoulder.

"Are you ok darling?" Odette asks.

"Yes I'm been happy always since I meet you." Harry tells and notice Odette's smile.

"Are you happy?" Harry asks.

"Yes and you know it I been happy as you. Now everything is perfect." Odette says and takes Harry's hand.

"Yes everything is perfect." Harry's say's and looks sunset with Odette.


End file.
